


Dog Sick

by curiousscientistkae



Series: Werewolf Adora Au [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Werewolf Au. Glimmer has to take care of her sick girlfriend during the full moon
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Werewolf Adora Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959820
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Dog Sick

**Author's Note:**

> look who's back with werewolf au. Yeah i am thinking of going back to werewolf adora/glimmadora after my one fic is done and I take a break afterwards so! Yeah wanted to write it again for fun cause I miss it and to get into the swing of things if I do go back to my own werewolf au. Either way enjoy

Glimmer searches her medicine cabinet, looking for anything that could be of use right now. There are plenty of things that could help with a cold and/or flu but what will work right now? Will they be toxic to Adora? Coming from a long line of hunters, you’d think she would know what could kill a werewolf and what wouldn’t. In all honesty, she does know almost everything by the book way to do so but this is out of her knowledge. She might be the only hunter (though really she is an ex-hunter) who wants to help were-creatures. Okay...there has to be more she  _ can’t  _ be the only one in the world. But definitely the only one in the Brightmoon area. 

Her hands settle on a store brand cold medicine. She reads the back, seeing how many pills one would need to fight off a fever, cough, and the sniffles. Though, this is for an adult human. Right now, Adora is a wolf on steroids. Will an adult dosage be enough? Maybe it is for the best to follow the instructions and not risk overdosing her. Once Adora is back to normal, there will be no worry for that. Now the question is, how the hell to get Adora to ingest it. 

_ We really should have timed the medication better,  _ Glimmer thinks to herself as she shuts the cabinet door. Adora had woken up late, an oddity for the blonde, coughing and sneezing. Glimmer checked her temperature and sure enough, she had a fever. Both of them were quite shocked that she got sick. Normally, were-creatures can heal fast and don’t tend to suffer from the same ailments as non were-creatures. Least that is one perk that comes with the hell of changing every month. Guess that is something else hunters had wrong. 

Since they did not catch it until later, and the medicine taken was not a twenty-four hour one, the next dosage ended up being after her transformation. There was some hope that being in her wolf form would rid Adora of the cold, since her body has to heal after ripping itself apart at the seams but guess not. 

Glimmer heads back into the living room with the bottle. She finds Adora in the same spot she left her in after her transformation. They were able to get her from the bedroom to the living room and onto a nest of pillows and blankets. The large, golden color wolf is curled up, eyes shut and face hidden by her tail. The ex-hunter sighs at the sight, feeling horrible for her girlfriend. It was bad enough to come down with a nasty cold but to be hit with a full moon at the same time? It must be the worst feeling ever. 

Before stirring her girlfriend, Glimmer heads into the adjacent kitchen. Adora already hates taking any sort of medicine but with a wolf brain at the moment, she most likely will be twice as worse. Hiding the pills in some food might do the trick. Growing up her friends always said hiding pills in cheese is how they got their dogs to feel better. Maybe that will work on a werewolf. Glimmer rummages around the fridge before grabbing a slice of cheese. She wraps the pills in it and heads back into the living room. 

“‘Dora…” Glimmer softly says as she kneels down besides her girlfriend. She runs a hand through Adora’s thick, soft, golden fur. “‘Dora, wake up.”

A whine answers her. Ears stand at attention and Adora pulls her face away from her tail. Eyes open up to meet Glimmer’s lilac ones. They are not the blonde’s normal bright, sky-blue eyes that Glimmer has fallen in love with, the ones that make her feel at home. Nor are they the burning red that used to plague her every full moon when she lacked complete control and wanted to maim everything in sight. Rather, they are golden, as if the ex-hunter is looking into the eyes of an actual wolf. It is no wonder why she asks like one. 

“Feeling any better, love?” Glimmer asks. 

Adora places her head on Glimmer’s lap, another whine escaping her. Glimmer shifts her hand to the wolf’s head, rubbing the base of one of her pointed ears. 

“I got something for you.” Glimmer sticks out her free hand, showing Adora the cheese. “A small snack. Think you can hold it down? You need something in your system.”

Adora sniffs the food, hesitant. Glimmer wonders if she knows the trick. Even if Adora has the brain of a husky, she still retains many of her smarts. After all, she did once figure out how to unlock the backdoor and escape into the night. Nearly gave Glimmer a heart attack trying to find her girlfriend in the dense woods that spread out throughout Brightmoon and beyond. Thankfully, though, Adora takes the bait and swallows the cheese almost whole. 

“Hopefully you’ll start feeling better now. I am going to grab a couple things and be right back, okay? Don’t move.”

Adora makes a noise that sounds like a scoff. Glimmer takes that as a ‘yes’ and stands up to quickly grab items in the bedroom. Her notebook, the pages full of notes on creatures most of the public believes to be fake, her laptop, and another large blanket. Once everything is gathered in her arms, she heads back into the living room. Thankfully, Adora has not moved an inch. 

“This cold really is taking a lot out of you, huh?” Glimmer asks as she settles down on the bunch of pillows and blankets. She leans back on Adora’s side, setting the new blanket over her body, and places her hand back on fur. When Adora was human this morning, after taking the first round of medicine, did her best to play off the illness. Went about her normal, pre-transformation routine while brushing the cold off. For a while, it worked. But by the afternoon, the cold was winning. Not to mention, the usual nausea that accompanies full moons helped knock her off her feet. 

Adora answers her by curling her body around her girlfriend. Her head rests once more on Glimmer’s lap. Her golden eyes stare up wide and full of joy. The ex-huntress can see a cloud of tiredness in them. Glimmer internally is grateful that there will be no escape attempts tonight. 

“Whaddaya say to a movie night? Nothing too exciting. I’ll probably write a little bit, though. Woof once for yes and twice for no.”

_ Woof! _

Adora’s tail begins to wag, beating against the pillows with a soft  _ thump.  _

“Alrighty. I’m picking it out though.” 

Glimmer quickly searches online for some movie to watch. After scrolling around for a couple minutes, she settles on an oldish cgi movie about bees suing humans over honey. The ex-hunter hears Adora make a noise, a low growl. She looks down to see a glare looking back to her. A moment of humanity. 

“What? You know I like bad movies. And you like this one anyway don’t complain or I’ll put one actually horrible on.”

Adora groans, looking away from her girlfriend. Glimmer swears she is pouting a little. Rolling her eyes, the ex-hunter pats Adora’s head. “You can pick the next one if you don’t pass out. Now hush and watch.”

Glimmer hits play and allows the movie to begin playing. She has seen this movie so many times that she, and Bow maybe, can probably recite all the lines. While the opening monologue echos through the speakers, Glimmer grabs her book and begins writing in it. She has had the thing for years now. The spine is starting to fall apart, needs some duct tape, and many of the pages have either begun to fade or the edges have frayed. Still, it is reliable. 

Inside are hundreds of different drawings. All of different types of werecreatures she has seen throughout the years. Many have notes scribbled on the sides. The first half of the book is filled with things Glimmer is no longer proud of. She quickly flicks through them until she reaches more recent notes. There, pictures are filled with Adora. Both her previous transformations and those she has been having as of late. Rather than words of how to kill and capture, on the sides are notes of how Adora acts and what helps either calm her or from harming anyone. 

In a free space, Glimmer jots down _Werewolves can get colds???_ _Does not seem to go away when transformed. More info needed._

Chewing on the end of her pencil, she takes a look at Adora. Her girlfriend stares at the screen, watching the movie play out in front of her. The wolf’s eyelids struggle to stay open. Glimmer tries to recall if the bottle said anything about drowsiness, as she grabbed a new brand of medicine since the one used this morning actually was finished off. At least there seems to be no other side effects. 

She returns to her notebook.  _ Cold medicine seems to have no ill side effects. Still pay attention. _

Satisfied, Glimmer snaps her book shut and sets it to the side. Adora begins to cough again, sounding like she is about to hack up a lung. Glimmer begins to rub the wolf’s back, hoping to calm down the fit. Once it seems like she can breathe normally again, the ex-hunter reaches over and pulls a bowl of water that already was set up forward. Adora begins to lap up the liquid. 

“You should sleep, Adora. I know it can be hard during the full moon but least try. You’ll definitely feel better afterwards.” 

Adora whines again. She presses her head against her girlfriend’s hand. Glimmer bends down to place a kiss on the wolf’s forehead. “I know, Starlight. At least close your eyes. You know I am not going anywhere.”

Adora blinks, thinking. After a moment, she gently grabs the blanket on Glimmer’s lap and pulls it upward, covering more of her girlfriend’s body. After letting go, she gives a quick lick on the ex-hunter’s face before settling her head back down on her lap. 

“Thank you, Adora. I’ll try to sleep also but you know I am a night owl. Rest.”

Glimmer watches her girlfriend finally shut her eyes, attempting to find some sleep. She returns to rubbing Adora’s ear, hoping the sensation will lure her into slumber. After some time, getting about halfway through the movie, the sounds of snores fill the air. Glimmer looks down and sees her girlfriend fast asleep, looking peaceful. A first for when she is in this form. Happy that at least some good has finally happened, Glimmer shuts her laptop and sets it aside. She gives Adora another kiss before using her body as a soft pillow and pulls the blanket up to her neck. 

Maybe some sleep will do her some good as well.. Even if she loves staying up late into the night, Adora will need her in the morning. Normal transformations will take a lot out of her but with a cold, who knows how bad it will be. Besides, Adora’s soft fur and her woody scent is comforting and quickly lulls her into sleep. 

She is only awakened by the sudden thrash of Adora’s body. Glimmer snaps up, early morning spilling into the living room. The wolf’s body twitches uncontrollably as it begins to shift back to it’s normal form. With half her mind still gone, somehow Glimmer manages to throw her blanket over her girlfriend’s body. She rubs the sleep from her eyes as Adora returns to her lean, human form. Once her body stops twitching, the blonde remains lying face down on the nest the two made. 

“You good there? You back?” Glimmer asks, taking her place back next to Adora. Only a low, long groan answers her. “Do you want me to get you anything?”

Adora slowly turns her head so she can face Glimmer. There is a fog in her sky-blue eyes, revealing she is not all that back yet. Guess getting a straight answer out of her will not happen for sometime. 

“I am going to check your forehead, okay? See if that fever is gone.”

All Adora can do is nod slowly. Glimmer reaches down and places the back of her head against the blonde’s forehead. “I think it broke. Maybe your werewolf healing is finally working on it. Answer me with one groan if you still feel like you have a cold. Two if not.”

She gets a yes. 

“Well, if you are comfortable there, you can sleep for a while longer. Don’t push yourself if you still feel bad. After coming back, your body definitely needs the rest still. I’ll make some breakfast in a bit so you can rest. Okay?”

Adora mumbles something before shutting her eyes, curling up and adjusting the blanket over her body. Glimmer gives her a kiss on her temple, whispering sweet dreams in her ear before standing up to get ready for the morning after a transformation. 


End file.
